So Far, So Good
by Obscura Wilde
Summary: [Chapter 10 is up!] Anna has had imaginary friends when she read a book that all of us now love, things go bad on her 15th and they miraculously come back... the sequel is now up and craziness is around... What will happen to Anna and her friends now?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own LoTr... I never will... WAH!  
  
OK this is my second story and FLAMES are not welcome! They will never be! Reviews are welcome though! =) So on with the story!  
  
Author's Note: When Anna was a kid she had trouble pronouncing her R's and that made her English teacher real mad so she went to detention often so please don't tell me she talks like a baby!  
  
=====================  
  
So Far, So Good  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
January 30, 1996, New Jersey, USA  
  
"We'll d'part at dawn!!! On to the Undying Lands! On to the Undying Lands!" Annabel screamed but everyone called her Anne so let's call her that.  
  
Anne started to play a tape with her singing some songs in elvish and went on her rocking horse clutching a sword in one hand  
  
"We'll d'part at dawn!" she screamed out loud then her mother came in,  
  
the music died out, she dropped her sword and the rocking horse shattered into pieces because obviously she was to big for it.  
  
Let me fill you in on Anne for a moment... Annabel "Anne" Rosworth was not related to her most hated  
  
teacher, Mrs. Rosworth the English teacher, she made everyone go to detention for nothing. Enough about  
  
her teacher, Anne liked to read especially J.R.R. Tolkien's work and her mother found that impossible  
  
since she was only 8. She started saying Middle-Aged words that made her classmates find her weird but  
  
she didn't care. She had her best friend in the world! Actually she had eight of them! Because one of them died...  
  
"C'mon Fwodo! We got to go and destroy the ring" she told no one in particular  
  
She was clearly talking to her imaginary friend Frodo Baggins, one of her best friends in the world,  
  
"Can we awso go to the Gween Dwagon? Mewwy and Pippin's gonna be thewe!" Anna asked her mother  
  
"Where's Sam?" Anna's mother asked  
  
"He's too busy with his wife..." Anna sighed  
  
"Are you reading the book again?" Anna's mother replied  
  
" Yes, cuz' cuz' I wike it!!!" Anna replied  
  
"Why don't you go and study instead?" mother asked  
  
"But that's no fun..." Anna replied  
  
"Come on I'll help you with your R's..." mother told her  
  
Anna sadly and slowly walked to her mom, she went to the study room and her mom went to close the room's light and door  
  
"Well Frodo, I hope you'll be able to help Anna" she told the imaginary friend mocking her daughter  
  
She thought that having an imaginary friend was good for Anna, Anna didn't have any other friends at school  
  
Soon Anna had a group of friends and forgot all about her imaginary friends but all that was about to change on her 15th birthday...  
  
==============================  
  
Sorry if it's uber major short! I promise the following chapters will be long! Please R/R by the way... 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LoTr OK!  
  
Nienna: You have any 5's?  
  
Pippin: Go Fish... You have any Queens?  
  
Nienna: Yeah hold on I'll get it...  
  
Nienna goes to Arwen and brings her to Pippin who has Nienna, Queen of Valar behind him  
  
Pippin: You have any 2's?  
  
Nienna: Go fish... You have any Kings?  
  
Pippin: OK I'll get him...  
  
Pippin comes back with Aragorn and Eomer is seen behind Nienna  
  
Nienna: Oh! Hi I didn't see you there!!!  
  
Pippin: Well what are you waiting for? Read the story!!!  
  
==================  
  
Chapter 1: The Worst Day of Your Life  
  
February 27, 2004  
  
Anna was on her way to school hoping her best friend Mara didn't forget it was her birthday today  
  
She planned a party for both of them that night, she had all their favorite CD's and they were to watch scary movies too then read each others diaries and gossip and make fun of Tina!  
  
She was so exited that the more she thought about it she went faster then...  
  
"ow." She tripped  
  
"Are you OK?" Mara asked her  
  
"Yeah! Mara I'm so glad you're here I have our favorite movie-"Anna started to tell Mara  
  
"Well Anna I have to tell you something... Something came up so I'll have to see you later" Mara told Anna in a rush and left Anna awestruck on her tracks  
  
Anna slowly went inside her classroom and noticed that Mara was with Tina, you've heard of her right? Just to tell you she was Anna's rival and Mara agreed she was evil but they were snickering and pointing at her, as if Mara was telling secrets about her  
  
She sat down and she waited for Mara to sit down with her, she always sat beside Anna but she didn't  
  
Tamara the other friend of Tina who was the nicest kid in class but Tina got fed up with her and rejected her and now is the total loser of the class sat beside her  
  
Anna just groaned  
  
History was first and it didn't seem as much fun as it was last time...  
  
Her teacher Mr. Smith (a/n: I didn't name him after Agent Smith I just made it Smith because I couldn't think of any other name! teehee...) was too mean to her, he gave her the hardest task anyone can have... to name all the fifty states in 3 minutes  
  
She couldn't do it because she hardly knew them so she got sent to detention  
  
Next was P.E.  
  
She was good in track and field, she was one of the fastest runners in her class, everything was going well until Tina tripped her  
  
She flew head over heels and landed on the hard pavement and she heard Tina and Mara snickering  
  
She frowned then quickly stood up and grabbed Tina's shirt and punched her on the belly, Mara unfortunately told their P.E. teacher Ms. Jen (a/n: They called her by her first name) and was again sent to detention.  
  
i Great I'm in detention twice today and Mara is being evil and betrays me and goes off to Tina who just rejected one of the most nicest girls in the universe... Tina is just a total loser because she made that move... She replaced Tamara with my friend too... My best friend... Evil Tina... Evil, Evil Tina.../i she thought as she stayed in detention  
  
Next subject was English... could it get any worse? Her English teacher was the daughter of Mrs. Rosworth her old English teacher but she's married so they called her Mrs. Brown  
  
Like Mrs. Rosworth, Mrs. Brown got an attitude from her mother, evil, annoying, evil and treacherous, even when you look at her and get to know her, you'll see the evil in her eyes  
  
Anna sat down on her desk and started praying that the day would not get worse but it just did  
  
"Anna! Tell me... What have you been doing over the past few days?" Ms. Brown asked her  
  
"um... Preparing for my birthday Ms. Brown..." she replied  
  
"Now I want you to write a 5000 word essay about one of J.R.R. Tolkien's works..." Ms. Brown told her  
  
Anna smiled because she's read the whole Trilogy 4 times and she was a really big fanatic of The Lord of the Rings  
  
"But not just Lord of the Rings..." Ms. Brown interrupted Anna's daydream about her work  
  
"Add 15 000 more words including the Hobbit, the History of the Lord of the Rings and the Similarion... To be submitted on Friday" Ms. Brown told her smirking  
  
i What does having a report have to do with an essay? Plus 20 000 words in 4 days? This woman must be crazy! I'd have to describe all the characters too! I'm never going to hear the end of this day of torment... This was supposed to be my birthday!/i she told herself in her thoughts  
  
The day ended after the last subject Math and that was the last subject for that day because there were some senators who were to study the school and rate it  
  
Math was as hard as the 20 000 word essay Anna had to do  
  
They were going to study Trigonometry and the teacher Mr. Shaman (a/n: I have no idea what his last name should be so Mr. Shaman!) It was torture to her but luckily he didn't give them homework  
  
She started to get insults from her fellow classmates like 'Nice work Rosworth you jinxed us all!' or 'Rosworth you're a real jerk' and the worst of all the insult from Mara 'You are such a b**** for getting us into trouble Rosworth!!!' and at this moment she wanted to cry but not there, not now...  
  
Anna ran towards her home then she locked herself up in her room crying really hard, she buried her face on her pillow then she drifted into sleep...  
  
She woke up and it was pitch black, it was nighttime already, to be exact it was 10:30pm  
  
"Joy my birthday terror is ending real soon..." Anna sighed to herself then she saw a present on her desk, she found a note on it, it read:  
  
i Happy birthday Anna! I'm sorry we can't be here to celebrate it... We'll be home in a few days and we left about a hundred fifty dollars just in case OK!!! Love, Mom and Dad /i  
  
"Great all alone in my in house..." Anna told herself and went downstairs so she can get some food  
  
She ate some spaghetti that her mom and dad left and went to turn on the TV, LOTR FOTR was on  
  
She watched happily, it was the only good thing that happened the whole day then she heard a bump then another bump.  
  
She went upstairs then the bumps became louder and she started to become afraid, she got a mop from the basement then went upstairs again (a/n: The mop thing was from an event with my best friend and I as my other best friends were trying to scare us and I had the mop!!! She realized the bumps came from her room, she went in but no one was seen, she started to think she was dreaming so she went back down and continue watching LOTR  
  
As she started watching again she remembered what she did when she was small (a/n: See Prologue if you have no idea about what she's thinking about)  
  
About ten minutes later she started hearing more bumps, she turned off her TV, got the mop and headed for her room  
  
When she was right in front of the room the bumps stopped, se slowly went inside then...  
  
"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA!!!" eight figures chorused  
  
And to Anna's dismay she fainted and the eight just stared at her  
  
TBC  
  
==================================  
  
Hi! All you lovely people out there!!! Please R/R!!! I need reviews to keep my juices flowing! Anyway if you don't min please R/R Terrors of Middle Earth too because no one seems to be like reviewing it anymore... 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own LoTr...  
  
Pippin: We are now going to dance the spatula dance but Nienna doesn't own it either!!  
  
Nienna&Pippin dance the spatula dance  
  
A/N: Anna's thoughts are in these thingys [...] and the LoTr character's are in these {...}  
  
====================  
  
So Far, So Good  
  
Chapter 2: This is not happening  
  
Anna started to open her eyes and started to think about her dream last night, she was on the doorstep of her room and she saw 8 figures in her room, one was real short with a big bushy beard, he was carrying an axe, there were 4 that were shorter than the bushy bearded one, they had curly hair, one was towering the rest, he had dark curly hair but not as dark as the other one with raven colored curly hair and sapphire eyes, he seemed really happy, the next one had golden curly hair, a little stout but he seemed really cute, the last one had darker hair than the golden haired one but lighter than the tallest one, he had a yellow-red vest that made it seem like autumn though it was spring, then there were three tall men, one had a beard and long hair but unlike the shorter one his beard was straight not bushy and he was wearing all white, the next one was rugged, his hair was not as long as the other's though, it was wavy and only until his neck, then the last one, he was gorgeous, he had golden hair, blue eyes and he was fair skinned.  
  
She kept her eyes closed and waited for her to forget it but last night gave her too much of a shock so she decided to laugh the shock out  
  
"Mashed potatoes!!! Yeah!!! What do we do with potatoes anyway?" she told herself out loud making the 8 that were still in her room smirk  
  
"You boil 'em, mash 'em stick 'em in a stew!" the golden curly haired one said and that caused all the curly haired people and the bushy bearded one to laugh while the others smirked  
  
Anna's hair flew open and she sat up from her bed and stared at the intruders (a/n: She thought they were...) then she realized something weird... They were wearing party hats, there was a piñata, balloons, confetti on the ground, noise makers, food, barrels, potatoes, (a/n: ??? o.O) birthday presents and a banner saying 'Happy Birthday Anna!!!'  
  
She realized she was still on the floor and they were kneeling and looking at her, she stood up abruptly then she got her spray paint that she kept for how many years, now was it? Anyway they all stood up and the rugged up man went near but Anna just said this "If you come any closer I'd have to spray you!!!" [Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!] The man laughed then he said, "Why don't you remember your old friends?" "What? I don't have any friends that are way older than me and way younger than me" Anna exclaimed "Yeah she's right a 2931 year old elf, and a 49 year old man, a wizard... how old are you again Gandalf?" the man told her the wizard just glared at him, "Wait OK I get it... Mara, take off your mask!" Anna told them "Who's Mara?" the guy with the white beard asked her "Come on Mara!" Anna told them and went to the man with the bushy beard, "This has to be a good mask to look like Gimli..." she grunted as she pulled the beard "NOT THE BEARD!!! NOT THE BEARD!!!" he shouted then she realized something  
  
It wasn't a mask... She stared wide-eyed at the people who stood before her "You're all real!" she stammered "Well if we weren't real you can put your hand through us-ow." the tallest with the curly hair told her but he was nudged by the one with the yellow-red vest "Let me refresh your memory... This is Frodo Baggins" he pointed to the small one with the big blue eyes, "This is Samwise Gamgee" he pointed to the small one with golden curly hair, "Meriadoc Brandybuck" he pointed to the one with the yellow-red vest "Merry for short!" he told her proudly, "Peregrin Took" he pointed to the tallest of the short ones but smaller than the one with the bushy beard (a/n: It's true that he was the tallest hobbit of the Shire because he drank a lot of Ent draught he drank) "Pippin or Pip for short" he grinned and raised his eyebrows, "Gimli, son of Gloin" he pointed to the man with the big bushy beard, "Legolas of the Woodland Realm" he pointed to the gorgeous one, "Gandalf the White" he pointed to the man with the white beard "And I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn" he pointed to himself  
  
Anna was in the state of shock and she started to faint again...  
  
TBC  
  
================================  
  
I'll leave you all here at the moment... I'll let you all suffer a cliffhanger... This is gonna be good!!! R/R please! 


	4. Chapter 3

Rating: **PG**

Summary: _When all hope is lost rely on the impossible… In a terrible situation remember you can get through it with friends…_

Disclaimer: _I don't own LoTr! I only own Anna!_

So after the long wait we have So Far, So Good again!!! What are you waiting for? READ!!! Oh yeah I changed it to **Anna's POV **instead because it's easier… Anyway I'm aiming for a long chapter because of the long wait and let's hope this will be the last of Tina the evil dimwitted girl that I'd like to say a real bad word to but I cant because this is a PG rated story… (Persephone's-Child shoves a Fruit Cake into Nienna's mouth) I'm so glad for the **_QuickEdit_** thing!

So Far, So Good

Chapter 3: A Happy Birthday?!

"Whats all these potatoes?" I asked them "We thought you liked potatoes!" Sam complained "Yes I do but…" I glanced at the potatoes with disgust "I like them cooked…" I confessed "Oh…" Pippin replied.

I was just sitting on my bed looking at the smiling faces of the Fellowship looking at me "So…?" I asked them then I studied their faces again "Where's Boromir?" I asked _That was a really stupid question…_ "He died…" Aragorn said sadly then their eyes became all teary "OK and another question is why is Frodo here?" I asked _Another stupid question waiting to be answered_ "Yeah why are you here?" Pippin asked Frodo just shrugged "How did you get here?" I asked "I'm sorry I have no idea…" Gandalf told me _Great another big mystery to solve…_ "How do you get back?" I asked, they all shrugged "Well what time is it?" I asked "About 3:30am…" Merry sighed and Pippin yawned, Gimli snored and Aragorn asked, "Can we go to sleep now?" "Um… Sure hold on…" I told him

We went to bed and here are the bed arrangements:

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn stayed in my brother's room which happens to have and extra bed and I managed to get out a cot out of the basement, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin shared the spare room which had two big beds and Gandy stayed in the Master's Bedroom which had one big bed no one would like to share with him… Luckily I got my room and nothing would bother m-

"Anna?" Pippin asked and I made a fist and I twitched, "Yes? My little hobbit that is a fool, how may I help you?" I asked him, very annoyed I was, yessssssssss… "Well I gotta go…" he told me, "Where?" I asked sitting up trying to adjust my eyes to the light, "You know **GO**! **BAD!!!**" he told me "Oh…" I sighed, problem number one, _How do I explain a toilet to a hobbit?_ We got to the bathroom and I explained as clearly as I could about the toilet and I seem pretty freaked out that he didn't say "Ewwww…" even once… Soon the only problem I had was to explain to him what was tissue paper then I went outside and he went to do it then he tried to open the door, it didn't open, he tried again, it didn't open then he started panicking, "HELP!!!" he screamed, I opened the door "It was open Pip…" I yawned, "Oh…" he said sadly and he was blushing, I looked at my watch, it was 4:05, "God, don't you ever go to sleep?" I asked him, he yawned, "You just answered my question son of Paladin" I groaned.

I woke up, late as usual, I wake up late always, on weekends that is… I looked around and no one was there, _Was it all a dream?_ I dressed up in my favorite Saturday outfit that I bought last month, so far I've been wearing it every Saturday that's why it's a Saturday outfit, I went downstairs quietly as possible then "Hi!" a voice from behind me said, I jumped then I fell down the stairs and landed on my but, "Sorry…" said Merry sheepishly, "Are you alright?" Aragorn asked rushing into the room, "Yes I'm fine all I need is some ice…" I said trying to stand up, Aragorn helped me to the kitchen, I got some ice in the fridge and put it into a towel and placed it on my head, "Where are the others?" I asked Aragorn, "They're looking at a strange device in a room…" Aragorn told me, "The TV…" I muttered and rushed to the living room, I found them watching The Two Towers and Gandalf looked pretty stupid covering his eyes… Too bad Boromir isn't here… He might be the only sane one… Anyway I'm stuck with them, I cant do anything, "Anyone hungry?" I asked, there was no answer, "I'll take that as a 'yes'" I told them.

Cooking wasn't all that bad… Maybe it was because Sam didn't bother about my cooking, I don't cook bad but he looked like he was going to pounce on me… Anyway, I was able to make spaghetti, some fried chicken and mashed potatoes but when Merry and Pippin rushed into the room and ate all the mashed potatoes so I had to rush to the store with everyone just to buy more mashed potato mix, good thing my dad had those extra clothes in his closet and I got some of my brother's clothes too.

We arrived at the store and of course I had to protect Legolas from the evilness of Tina who happened to be there and just to tell you she loves Orlando Bloom and she doesn't even care about who he portrays or what the movie's about. She only cares about seeing him in the movie. She went up to me and gawd was I ready to punch her, "Hey sucker…" she said then she pushed me, where were those guys when I needed them? Oh yeah they were preoccupying themselves with the other things to buy in the store…

"What do you want?" I asked her, "What else? Your money maybe, your humiliation to be seen or maybe to make your life plain miserable…" Tina snickered, I scowled, she readied a punch I prepared to block, I'm so happy I took taekwondo before. She punched I closed my eyes and blocked but I didn't feel her arm, I opened my eyes and I saw she was staring at someone behind me and her arm was being held by someone, I looked behind and I found Legolas scowling at her, "Don't even think of hurting her again…" he growled at her, I smiled, having them was not bad after all, they were like body guards! **_COOL! _** Tina kept silent then Legolas released her hand, then her eyes grew wider, I found the hobbits, Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf beside me scowling at her. "S-s-s-sure" she stammered then the boys left and she looked at me, "Why was Orlando Bloom with you?" she asked me, demanding isn't she? "I want you to guess and if it's correct I'll give you a cookie" I said smiling then I turned around and went away.

I paid for the goods then we left, I'm so glad it was a walking distance. I managed to hide Legolas too, I made him wear sunglasses and a hat to hide his hair. We reached home without any rapid FanGirls anywhere in sight. Then I made the mashed potatoes, Sam just watched, when he figured out how to do it I told him he could do it next time and he smiled. "Lunch is ready!" I called out, "No First or Second breakfast?" Pippin asked, "Sorry but no Pip maybe tomorrow" I told him.

You may be asking why I'm staying sane, after all the fellowship without Boromir's here… Why must I act sane? Maybe it's because I want to well let me continue first because you might find out that with them here it's not as sane as you think…

_February 29, 2004_

"Oscars is tonight!!!" I screamed when I woke up, late as usual, you know my weekend routine. They all stared at me weirdly but I noticed a problem… Gandalf was gone… I panicked, I checked in his room and I found a note, I read it, it said:

_Dear Anna,_

_ I have found a way to open a portal back to our world_

The others cheered because of this.

_Unfortunately I only was able to transport me back… Please tell the others I am terribly sorry and that I will be back with a way to bring them back…_

_ ,Gandalf_

I could hear the hobbits sighs and I saw Legolas and Aragorn look like they were ready to cry, that could have amused me but knowing that they might not be able to see the place they call home for a long time seems hard, "We cant go back?" Gimli asked doubtfully, "I'm afraid so…" I sighed, I felt like I was ready to cry for the poor souls but that's the way life is, with ups and downs…

They kept silent for the next half hour then, "I cant take this silence" I told them, "What do you suggest we do then?" Aragorn asked, "Why don't we go to the mall and get you clothes that look so much better and fashionable!" I grinned

TBC

======================

BwaHaHaHaHa!!! Another cliffhanger! What will happen next? Only I know!

Review answers:

**Persephone's-Child**: LoL! Yeah I'm beginning to think she faints too much… Thanks for reviewing anyway!

**NiennaEleanor**: YAY!!! I cant wait for the next chapter! And don't worry the story's gonna get better and I think some people wont like the sad ending though… OK I wont ask because I'm seriously freaked out… Anyway glad you think this is a good idea because this thing just popped into my mind…

**I'm From Tookland**: LoL! I don't like cliffhangers too but I like to keep my story in some sort of suspense-like-thingy…

**boobtubesngrass**:Thanks for the info! Arrers is that old???? I had no idea! Oh yeah the fact that Borrers is not there has some effect on the later chapters… Well here's your update!!!

**Vicki Turner**: Sorry to keep you waiting… Well here's your next chapter!

**The Second Geek**: Thanks! Glad you like my story!

**YugiYamiKim**: THANKIES! :]

**southerngirl4615**: I'm 12 and a half! Thanks for the compliment!!! THANKIES!!! :D

**Last Notes: **_Well thats all for now! I'll try to update sooner! And if you all are wondering The Terrors of Middle Earth will be on soon like in a week because the writers block thing... I'm just recovering from it! Well hope you all like this chapter! I'll update real soon!_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own LoTr! There I admit it!  
  
Well this is chapter 4 and I'm glad many people like this story! OK! On with the story!  
  
So Far, So Good  
  
Chapter 4: Mall Trouble and Happy Endings  
  
We got on the bus without anyone noticing us as in look we got 5 short guys, a dude that looks exactly like Viggo Mortensen and a guy that's wearing shades, a hat and a coat in an enclosed area.  
  
We paid and we rode the bus all the way to the Wall Mart, everything went really well, until, "IT'S ORLI! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" a rabid FanGirl said then started to chase Legolas, good thing I was there, "Back off this is not Orli!" I told her, "Yes he is! I can smell him!" she replied, rabid FanGirls... tsk tsk... "OK what if he is Orli you cant have him" I told her, "Why?" she asked, pathetic little freak of FanGirl people losers... "Because you have to answer this question!" I told her, "Fine give me your best shot!" she told me, "In the book was Legolas serious?" I asked her, "Of course he was" she said confidently, "Wrong!" I yelled at her, she twitched, hehehe... "He was serious and amusing! Merry and Pippin were the real serious ones in the book but Peter Jackson made them the famous, famous funny duo!" I yelled at her, "Well I bet you don't know when's Orli's birthday!" she yelled at me, "January 13, 1977" I told her confidently, stupid pathetic little nansy-pansy freak, "His dog's name?" "Maude" "His favorite color?" "Yellow" "How many days in the hospital when he broke his back?" "12" "His role in Troy, POTC, Black Hawk down and Wilde!" she told me grinning widely, "Prince Paris," I told her, she twitched, "Will Turner," she twitched again, "Blackburn", "she twitched again, "AND THE RENT BOY!" I yelled and she twitched again, "NOW GET OUT OF HERE FREAK-A-LOSER WHO'S AFTER MY FRIEND!" I yelled, she shuddered and ran away, I smirked and turned around then I saw Legolas.  
  
He was being attacked by more rabid FanGirls... Note to self... Never leave Legolas alone in the mall... Here we go again... I told myself.  
  
At last we were able to free Legolas of the terror of the FanGirls! But he did look a bit um... out of shape...  
  
"Remind me that FanGirls are like wargs..." he told me after I told him what FanGirls are. "Are we going to get attacked too?" Pippin asked, "I think so..." I told them and they all shuddered "But I don't think Gimli will" I told them, "Phew..." Gimli sighed, gosh I love that dwarf's comedy!  
  
We reached Wall Mart finally, I got a cart then we went in. Just then I saw something, someone. Then it hit me... Elijah Wood. (a/n: Sorry I love putting him in my stories...) I squealed in delight and ran to him forgetting something that I shouldn't have forgotten.  
  
"Hi!" I waved at him, "Hi!" he greeted back, "Oh... just a question what would you, as in a big movie star do in a Wall Mart in New Jersey if I might ask..." I asked him trying to hold back my blush, "Well I was driving then I got low on gas and the nearest place was here so I decided to get more things for my trip" he told me, I seriously LOVE his voice and he did the eyebrow thing and I swooned!  
  
"Um... cool I might just have to like um... get going now..." he told me, "Um... Wait!" I called back then I reached into my bag to grab my pen and paper, "Can I have your autograph?" I asked with a smile "To whom I may ask?" he asked me, "To Anna Rosworth please!" I grinned, not everyday you get to meet your favorite star in a Wall Mart, "OK well nice meeting you!" he waved me goodbye, he was on his way to pay, I looked at his cart and he had some chips, beer and a cigarette pack, why can't he stop smoking? He might kill himself! "Bye!" I waved back. Gosh I wish I was older!  
  
I went back to meet the boys but there was one problem... They weren't there! I did what anyone could do when a person that doesn't know the place runs off somewhere, I panicked! Poor Legolas... I thought He might be FanGirl chow now! I ran through every aisle then found Pippin looking at a screen at the electronics aisle. He was watching an ad for 'Yellow Cheese' (a/n: hehehe... I made it up!) "Must buy 'Yellow Cheese'..." he told me as if he were put into a trance. "Yeah we'll get some later!" told him then I pulled him around Wall Mart then I saw Merry and Frodo pinned to the wall by two sisters, I knew what was going on right away, I stomped to Merry and Frodo and told them, "You bad brothers running away! Do not run away again! Do you understand me?" I twisted their ears then winked at them. The sisters just stared at me as I pulled them away from them.  
  
We ran to find Aragorn, Gimli, Sam and Legolas and hopefully they weren't in trouble especially Legolas. We found Sam at the cooking utensils aisle and Aragorn at the dolls aisle, if you're asking, he was looking at the Arwen doll, Gimli was in the knife section and Legolas was attacked by FanGirls again so I scared them away like what I did with the last one, we hurriedly got our clothes, paid and went home.  
  
They all tried on their clothes and we started to start a conversation about 'Yellow Cheese' and of course Pippin started it. Then there was the doorbell, "I'll get it!" I told them, good thing I told them what a doorbell was on the way home! I opened the door and gosh I swear I almost fainted but I already fainted twice yesterday, I don't want to faint again, it was Elijah, again... "Um... hi Anna... I was just coming to pass by because..." he told me, "FanGirls are out there..." he whispered then shuddered, "Sure! Come in!" I told him, he stepped inside, "But I might have to tell you something first..." I told him and he seemed like a guy to trust so I told him about Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Sam, Merry and Pippin but he became really freaked out because of Frodo.  
  
Well eventually everything went well especially because Elijah was here but that was not where the chaos started...  
  
TBC  
  
So what do you guys think? Review to find out! Oh gosh... I have these annoying plot bunnies... Three of them to be exact... One has to do with me showing the world that Elrond was really Agent Smith in disguise and that he was going to take over Middle-Earth and me and Neo have to stop him and another one is about a blind girl that befriends a certain elf that we all love and the last one is about a girl who has been secretly meeting with Legolas in the forest near Mirkwood's palace then the guards of the palace capture her ad she is sentenced to death because they think she is a spy but will Legolas allow it? Will his father understand Legolas's feelings for the girl? Well the whole plot bunny thing turned into three summaries already... anyway here are some review answers...  
  
southerngirl4615: Yeah me too! It was torture without the internet there! Well there was an internet café but my dad wouldn't let me go... oh yeah... THANKIES! :) 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own LoTr but I down Yellow Cheese and the plot! :)_  
  
**OK this will be funny and weird and... I dunno... evil at the same time so please read and oh yeah this will be a might not be a bit long, maybe the shortest chapter I've ever done anyway please read!!! Oh so keep reading if you want a surprise too! It's a very! very cool surprise too! Oh and if you don't see the stars... I'm really sorry...  
**  
_Dancing bears painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once apon a December,  
  
_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory,_

_  
  
Far away, long ago, _

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart used to know,

Things it yearns to remember,

And a song someone sings,

Once apon a December...  
  
**Sorry if you're asking why I wrote that, I had to make it stuck on your heads if it was stuck in mine... ehehehe... :)**

===================  
  
**So Far, So Good**  
  
**Chapter 5:** _All happy moments must end_  
  
**Anna's POV**  
  
"OK so what we have to do is tig or tog someone and you got to do something before you tig or tog a certain person..." Elijah told us, "Seriously after an hour of trying to teach us tig a tog I still cant understand this game..." I sighed, I heard 'me too's' from the rest. "OK so what do propose we do?" Elijah asked, "EAT!!!" Pip shouted happily, "Pip... we just had lunch like an hour ago..." I told him, "No don't tell him don't tell him!" Aragorn whispered, "Well then I'll eat alone!" Pip stated, "Fine with me!" I told him, Pippin went to the kitchen then Aragorn went to me and said, "You shouldn't have done that..." "Why? What could possibly happen?" I asked, "A lot..." Legolas sighed then I went into the kitchen, not sure about what could Pippin do in the kitchen, then I saw what Aragorn meant

**--------------------**

**Pippin's POV**  
  
I ate everything in sight in the refrigerator as what Anna calls it and it was yummy except for this something like gooey stuff in there... Anyway I was stopped by Anna, she pulled me to the room where the others were and I threw an apple to Merry, he grinned and I grinned back then Anna looked at me with an angry look then I grinned nervously so that she wouldn't make me do something bad then she told us just this "We have to take another trip to Wall Mart!"

**-------------------**

**Anna's POV**  
  
We agreed that a shopping center was no place for the following people: Elijah, Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Legolas, **ESPECIALLY LEGOLAS**. So Sam, Aragorn, Gimli and I went to Wall Mart again and I agreed to buy Aragorn the Arwen doll but I didn't buy Gimli the knives. Sam got the food though, he was going to cook as I promised, I got to get the junk food! I got more Yellow Cheese and I got Doritos and Nacho Sauce and Tacos and more! Then I got the really big bottles of Coke and a lot of bottles of beer. We were going to pay now but the cashier lady had a look on her face, the look that says that 'You're suspicious' "What?" I asked, "Are you a little bit too young to drink beer?" she asked, "What? The beer's for my dad!" I told her, I was always good at comebacks, "Then where's your dad?" she asked, then I thought of the first dad-like creature in my mind, "Hold on!!!" I told her, I brought back Aragorn who was clutching the Aragorn doll then he put it on the counter, the cashier arched her eyebrow, "It's for my sister..." I told her, then she started to scan the items, I told Aragorn to fetch Gimli and Sam and at least we paid and got out just before an Aragorn FanGirl appeared.  
  
------------------

****

**Elijah's POV**  
  
"What do we do now?" I asked myself, "We can always eat!" Pippin grinned, "No! No eating! Wait till later!" I told him then Pippin sadly went away, "You can have some Yellow Cheese though!" I yelled at him then Pippin dashed to the kitchen, Merry followed then I went to where Legolas and Frodo were seated, "What are you doing?" I asked, "Trying to finish the piece" Legolas said, "Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate!" Frodo told us, Frodo was playing Beenthoven's 9th Symphany! Frodo did it well though, he mastered it but there was only one little problem... "Can I have a harder one please?" he asked me, "I don't think there's a harder one" I confessed, "Well OK..." he sighed, Legolas was clapping and I was just confused...

**------------------**

**Anna's POV**  
  
We got home just in time for lunch then I remembered something, I forgot the keys! I rang the door bell and yelled "OPEN UP!!!" then Legolas answered the door then a couple of girls sprang out of the bushes, "STALKERS!" I yelled then got out my handy dandy FanGirl spray and sprayed them then they got knocked out, I rushed inside the house then locked the door and sighed in relief. "Who was that?" Elijah asked, "FanGirls..." I replied, "You sure?" he asked, "Yup" I replied, "Because I asked Billy and Dom to come to teach you tig a tog and they said they're going to come here dressed as girls because they're going to hide from a prank that they did on Orli..." he told me, "Uh oh..." I whispered to myself, I quickly went outside to find an unconscious Billy and Dom on the ground, I looked at them like there was a question mark over my head then Elijah looked outside, "Yup that's them..." he sighed.  
  
We brought them in then I asked Elijah, "What are we supposed to do with them?" "I have no idea" he replied, "We can wake them up for starters" Sam told us, "OK" Merry replied, "For some strange reason the other one seems familiar..." Pippin told no one in particular, Elijah and I just smirked, "Oh my god I completely forgot!" I told no one in particular, "Forgot what?" Legolas asked me "Oscars is tonight!" I grinned, "WHAT!" I heard Elijah shout and two more voices shout, then I realized that Dom was clutching his stomach in pain because it seems that Merry was jumping on him...  
  
"I forgot about the Oscars too..." Dom said, "And it was supposed to be the most awaited night for all of us..." Billy said, "Tig..." Pippin tigged Dom then Dom glanced at Pippin "Billy now's not the time to play!" he told Pippin, "But I'm here!" Billy shouted, "Who's Billy Merry?" Pippin asked Dom "Hey Pip I'm here! I'm Merry!" Merry shouted then they all started asking questions that no one can answer then when I was fed up I screamed, "**QUIET**!" then I looked at the silenced room, "Thank You" I told them.  
  
I watched Elijah, Dom and Billy get into the car and I glanced at my watch, it was exactly 2 o'clock in the afternoon, "You guys will be OK?" I asked them, "Yeah and thanks for the FanGirl repellent!" Dom waved, "We'll try to visit soon!" Billy said, "Thanks again!" Elijah waved and with that he drove off then the car stopped then it turned around then Billy opened the door, "That visit was a little too soon..." I told him, then he grinned then led Merry, Sam and Frodo out of the car, "But we wanted to go!" Merry groaned, "Yeah we want to know what's this Oscars thing!" Sam told them, "PLEASE!" they all asked, "No, sorry" I told them, then we all went inside and Elijah, Billy and Dom drove off, we ate dinner that night then I realized something... The table still had food then it hit me... "**WHERE'S PIPPIN**?!" I screamed.

**===============**

**OK sorry if it's short again, oh yeah I said it's evil because Pippin's gone, cliffhangers and you know stuff like that anyway I missed you all when I didn't update! I was to busy reading Captain Crimson's work! They are all You/ fics! Read them if you like! Oh yeah can someone please tell me where the Oscars are held! I missed the first part... Anyway here are some review answers:**  
  
**Persephone's-Child:** _Oh please oh please don't attack me for Pippin being lost or whatever's going to happen to him please! Anyway... Thank you for being a good reviewer! A bottle of rum for you!  
  
_**southerngirl4615:** _Hello! Thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you like the plot bunnies! I'm thinking about posting one of them because now I have 4 plot bunnies...  
  
_**I'm From Tookland:** NuUuUuUuUu!!! Not a Mary-Sue story! I don't like them very much... Anyway if you think there's going to be romance? There's none it's just plain comedy with a sad ending and a sequel! o.O shouldn't have told you that...  
  
**Oh if you were all wondering, chaos and more coming soon if any of you guys want to make an appearance speak up! Or in other words tell me! :) Here is your surprise!  
**  
And now in a theater near you: So Far, So Good BlOoPeRs! (a/n: LoL!)  
  
#1:  
  
**Dom:** I forgot about the Oscars too...  
  
**Anna:** Well I didn't...  
  
#2:  
  
**Anna:** What are we supposed to do with them?  
  
'ding dong'  
  
(Anna answers the door)  
  
**Pizza dude:** Hey here's your pizza...  
  
#3:  
  
**Anna:** (laughs) What was my line again?  
  
**Elijah:** (laughs)  
  
#4:  
  
**Pippin:** When are we supposed to talk? Oh now? Oh crap...  
  
#5:  
  
**Billy:** (snore) zZzZzZzZzZ...  
  
**Everyone except Billy:** (laughs real hard that they're rolling on the ground)  
  
=end of bloopers=  
  
**Was it funny? It's just a little something to waste my time... :D Well if you like them I can post bloopers in every chapter if you'd like! Wow... almost 1600 words for this chapter... Cool... ;) See you guys next time!!! Oh and if you were wondering what happened to TTOME... Well it seems that FF.Net is just not ready for it's brilliance... **


	7. Chapter 6

_OK So Far, So Good Chapter 6 is here! YAY! I cant wait for you to see what happens next! Chaos that is, all chaos here and a little bit of um... things that never happened in the Oscars but please don't fuss over it!  
  
_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Oscars or the Lord of the Rings or the Academy or Elijah Wood or Dom Monaghan or any actor mentioned in this story! :)  
  
OK so here we go!  
_  
========  
  
**So Far, So Good**  
  
**Chapter 6: **_The big bad award  
_  
**Anna's POV  
**  
It was exactly ten minutes after they left and I rented a van to the Oscars, at the speed of 110km/ hour we were on our way, hopefully we got to catch up on Elijah and get Pippin but it seems like they were too far away for only ten minutes, they must have went faster than us, we got there on time, for the usual 10 hours to get there it took us amazingly 2 hours, maybe we went really fast too. Good thing there were no cops on us. Anyway we got there and they were already walking on the red carpet, then I saw, PIPPIN!  
  
=======  
  
**Pippin's POV**  
  
Wow this sure was a big crowd... All with hands that have lights... Many people had that... I went to a lady with one and asked her "Are you a sorceress?" then she replied "Buzz off kid..." then she turned away then glanced at me surprised, "OH LOOK IT'S BILLY BOYD!" then she started to blind my eyes with the light then I felt someone pull me away...  
  
=======  
  
**Anna's POV**  
  
I really hope Brittany comes, and Ruby real fast... Wait who's that? I thought "Ruby?" I asked "The one and only!" Ruby replied, "Hey don't forget me!" a familiar voice told us, "Hey Britt!" I grinned, "So we found who you were looking for so... CAN WE KEEP HIM?!" Ruby asked, "PLEASE!!!" Britt told me, "Hold on I got to show you guys something..." I told them, I brought them to the van to reveal... "Guys... meet the fellowship..." I told them, "um... Anna that isn't the fellowship... That's the cast..." Ruby told me with eyes wide open, Britt's eyes were too "What? They're right here! The cast is over there at the Oscars walking the red carpet" I told them, pointing to Elijah, Billy, Dom and PJ who were walking then I waved at them then they waved back, as in Billy, Dom and Elijah, "When did you know Elijah Wood?" Ruby asked, "Not now" I told her then I turned around facing the fellowship... "It's ORLANDO BLOOM!" Britt screamed, "um... Britt that looks like Leggyboy over there... Plus Orli's right there being carried by those FanGirls over there..." Ruby said, "Hey don't call me names!" Legolas exclaimed then out of the bloom the FanGirls or a.k.a. Stalkers appeared out of nearby bushes then I grabbed my anti-FanGirl spray and yelled "STALKERS!" then I started to spray but I realized they had... _dundundun..._ Gas masks... (a/n: If you ask me why they had gas masks and Anna didn't realize it I have no idea so just keep reading!) The three of us girls defended the guys, then... _BEEP!!!! BEEP!!!!_ "Hey! Don't mess with the car!" I yelled at Merry who was in the driver's seat then he went to the back of the seat with Sam who was in the front seat, _BEEP!!! BEEP!!! _"I said stop messing with the car!" I shouted back then I realized that there was another car and a lady in it "SGIAM?" Britt asked, then the lady removed her sunglasses and it's weird... It's nighttime and you're wearing sunglasses... "Yup definitley SGIAM..." Ruby replied to Britt's question .

TBC

============

_HI! I'm currently working on two stories a lot! TTOME and SFSG so you'd be expecting a lot of updates before my dad bans me from the computer when classes here starts... Anyway I hope you liked this short chapter and I'm sorry for the cliff hanger... What will happen to Anna, Ruby, Britt and who is SGIAM? Find out next time in So Far, So Good 7! Anyway here are some review answers:_

**I'm From Tookland:** _I love cliffhanfgers and it makes a lot of suspence but I wont make that much cliffhangers anymore just for you! Oh wait I did a cliffhanger just now didn't I?_

**Persephone's-Child:** _LoL! Here you're in it! Have you ever tried going to McDonalds and ordering a hot fudge sundae and some fries, then you mix the sundae so it makes choco ice cream or something then you dip the fries in it? OIt tastes good... :) Oh great I'm talking about randomness..._

**souherngirl4615:** _I put TTOME back on for you! And I cant wait for my appearance in No Place like Home! I like it a lot! Oh can I pleasse have your first name or what you'd like to be called here because I'm going to need it..._

**Miroku's Soul and Heart:** _Thanks for reading! I put you in too! But I really didn't need a bio for this fic... I just needed your name... Anyway I'm happy that you did it anyway! :)_

_OK I gotta go and swoon over the picture of Dom on my wall! See you!_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own LoTr only Yellow Cheese, Anna and well you get my point!  
  
Well I'm back from the suspense! :) I think I'm getting to the sequel sooner than I expected... You see after this chapter I'll be starting the sequel already! Anyway thanks to all my reviewers! Thanks a lot especially to southerngirl4516 for like you know being a great reviewer for both my stories! And for using my idea of WalMart for her 'No Place like Home' because I dunno it like feels good that she actually added my idea to her story and she made it funny too! I suggest you should read the story! Well on with mine!  
  
==========  
  
So Far, So Good  
  
Chapter 7: The Arrival  
  
Anna's POV  
  
"No, No! To the left! No wait turn right!" Ruby shouted, "SHUT UP I'M DRIVIN' HERE!" SGIAM shouted, we were making it to my house because it seems that the whole rabid FanGirl club decided to follow our little blond haired wonder... as we passed another street crossing we see more and more FanGirls running, skating, driving and even hanging on to the back of the van and on top of the van hanging for their dear life and Legolas, we went faster "GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE WHEEL! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR DRIVER'S LICSENCE YET!" SGIAM shouted at Ruby "WELL YOU'RE A LOUSY DRIVER!" Ruby screamed, I was just spraying the openings of the van so the FanGirls will back off and Britt was just talking casually with the hobbits and explaining what the FanGirls were trying to do to Legolas to Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas, then there was a scream from outside, "FRODO BE MINE!" then I opened the window and she was trying to grab Frodo, I clutched her arm and shouted "HE'S MINE FREAK-A-LOSER! GET LOST!" then I sprayed her then shut the window then I found everyone looking at me "hehehe... did I say that out loud?" I asked sheepishly, then I realized SGIAM wasn't watching the road "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" I screamed at SGIAM then she looked at the window but too late, we went flying off the highway then we landed with a **THUMP**, I woke up then I saw SGIAM, Britt and Ruby there, no sign of Legolas, Aragorn and everyone else.  
  
"Ruby, Britt, SGIAM, wake up!" I said as I tried to wake them up but I couldn't then there was a white light, Ruby started to wake up, so did Britt and SGIAM, Ruby saw the white light first, her eyes grew wide "Conscience, am I dead?" she quoted then I couldn't help but snicker, "I think we are Dory..." Britt told Ruby, "Pinch me" SGIAM told me "Why?" I asked, "Because if it hurts we're not dead" she replied then I pinched her, "It didn't hurt" she told us "YAY! I've always wanted to die!" Britt told us sarcastically, "Well who wants to go through the tunnel towards the light?" I asked then shrugged then we walked then a voice said "STOP!" then we stopped "You have entered the realm of the White Lady, you cannot go back..." it said, "What kind of place is this? It quotes Haldir-the-almighty- Marchwarden..." Britt told us, "It could be Haldir..." SGIAM told us then there was a small purple ball that floated and it had a mouth, "The Lady knew of this... Come with me..." it told us then it floated to the light, "Hey why should we follow orders from a ball with a mouth?" I asked "Maybe because it's a magic small purple ball that floats and works for the Lady Galadriel" Ruby told me "OK" I replied then followed the ball  
  
I took out my sunglasses and I gave sunglasses to Britt, Ruby and SGIAM "Where did you get the shades?" Ruby asked me "My pocket where else?" I told her then she just shook her head then the light faded a little then there was a Lady, we removed our sunglasses "You have entered my realm, you cannot go back..." she said, "Yes the ball said it already..." Britt told her, "You have a choice to make my dear friends... It is either to die or to live again but as a differnt creature" the Lady said, "What kind of creatures?" Britt asked and the Lady just smirked... (a/n: Cliffie!)  
  
=========  
  
BWAHAHAHA!!! An evil cliffhanger and you have to wait till the next story!!! Sequel rather... Well I'll see you all in the sequel!  
  
Southerngirl4615: Thanks for the info! I need it for the sequel because you know that's when you will find out what SGIAM means! And that's you! Well see you!  
  
Persephone's-Child: OK I'll work on it in the sequel because soon you'll get your sanity and randomness! 


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**  
  
I no own LoTr but I do own the poster that came with my Original DVD of RoTK!  
  
**Hello! If you all were wondering "Why the heck is Nienna taking so long with the sequel?" well it's because I've been working on a lot of story's and how hard is it to keep like 5 other story's running and school, homework and good grades plus 6 annoying plot bunnies and 4 annoying invisible friends! Anyway here's the next chapter for So Far, So Good because I don't know what to name the sequel!  
**  
=======  
  
**So Far, So Good  
**  
**Chapter 8:** _Decisions and Cheese  
_  
**Anna's POV**  
  
"You have a choice to make my dear friends... It is either to stay human or become one of the elves to face the challenges of Middle Ear-"the Lady said but Ruby and I cut her off and stepped forward then kneeled and said "**CAN WE TURN INTO HOBBITS?! PULEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE!!!**" with our hands together and the Lady arched an eyebrow and I asked "How'd you do that? Do you know I never could arch an eyebrow? **CAN YOU MAGIC ME INTO A HOBBIT AND MAKE ME HAVE ARCHING EYEBROWS?**" "Hey quiet you two! This is an almighty-powerful- Lady who can turn you guys into gobbles of spinach with hair!" Britt said and SGIAM nodded and we bowed down before her then her eyes started to turn white, then there was a big flash on Ruby and I and we stood up shaking, we were glowing then soon... We passed out...  
  
=======  
  
**SGIAM's POV**  
  
"Where the heck did they go?" I asked angrily at the Lady, they vanished once the white light got brighter, "You shall know soon enough but what will your choice be?" the Lady said "um... elf?" I said "Hey I want to be one too! And I'll be cool, calm, collected and pretty!" Britt said then I shook my head in amusement "So elves you shall be..." the Lady said then whatever happened to Anna should be what happened to us...  
  
=======  
  
**Anna's POV**  
  
I woke up to find myself in a room that looked strangely familiar, I saw a person come inside the room, "Oh you're awake dear lass..." a familiar voice said "Bilbo? Bilbo Baggins?" I asked "Of course Sapphire! I've known you ever since you were born! How can you forget? That fall must have made you loose your memory!" Bilbo replied, Sapphire? Who was Sapphire? And where was Ruby? "um... Bilbo, might I ask... How did I fall?" I asked "Why you fell from that old tree you and Pippin were climbing, Ruby on the other hand climbed up after you and she ended up falling too! If it weren't for Peregrin and Meriadoc you both might have been out for months!" Bilbo said "Where's Ruby?" I asked "Oh she's home m'dear! Here have a cup of tea!" he said and gave me a cup and I accepted it gratefully, the only thing was... Why is my name _Sapphire_?  
  
=======  
  
**Ruby's POV**  
  
"**WOOT! THIS IS GREAT!**" I shouted at Pippin as we rode the old windmill, Merry was also there but I didn't think he liked the idea and the objective of riding the wind mill... "If you're happy and you know it ride a wind mill!" I sang "If you're happy and you know it ride a wind mill!" Pippin sang "**IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT AND YOU REALLY WANT TO SHOW IT! IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT RIDE A WIND MILL!**" we sang then we noticed Merry was running away then we saw a dog, followed by more dogs so we ran and ran and ran...  
  
=======  
  
**Britt's POV**  
  
"Elves are shiny..." I said and SGIAM just stared at me freaked out and I just grinned sheepishly, obviously she noticed that too... "So Britt have you ever wondered why you call me SGIAM?" SGAIM asked "Maybe it's because you're _SG and you're a mom_" I said then I realized that that was a very bad move and covered my mouth and SGIAM grinned "Oh so you call me that because in translation it means _Southern Girl is a Mom_, is that right?" she asked and I nodded "Well I would like it if you called me Tina" she replied and I grinned, she seemed to be more calm than me too, despite the fact that we fell from the sky into Rivendell and landed on a bed...  
  
=======  
  
**Anna's POV**  
  
"OK so can you please tell me where I live again?" I asked Bilbo which happened to be the 5th time... "In Crick Hollow my dear lass and you remember the numbers do you?" he asked "Yes _1978 Crick Hollow_... Yeah OK..." I told him repeating the address all over again while going out "OK lass and when you see Frodo tell him to come home!" Bilbo told me "I will!" I called back to him then repeated '_1978 Crick Hollow_' all over again... I was soon in the market, still repeating '_1978 Crick Hollow_' when I bumped into someone "Sorry" I said then repeated '_1978 Crick Hollow_' again then a familiar voice said "Sapphire?" then I looked up and I saw the same big blue eyes, the same raven hair and the same cuteness of his hobbit features! "H-h-hi Frodo!" I stammered "Hi oh don't tell me Bilbo's looking for me and I have to get back as soon as possible" he told me then I shook my head "Well no actually... Bilbo's NOT looking for you" I told him "Oh well in that case I better go find Merry, Pippin and Ruby then... I overheard a couple saying that they spotted them being chased by dogs heading to Buckland" Frodo said then I remembered the map that I had and remembered that Crick Hollow was near Buckland so I told Frodo "Hey I'll go with you! My homes not far from there!" "Sure" he replied solemnly and arched an eyebrow and I was sure I felt myself swoon then he grabbed my arm running and that forced me to run too...  
  
=======  
  
Tina's POV  
  
OK I wasn't so excited to be in Rivendell... It's really hard to get used to being an elf too... But if that was the hard part what about wearing the same style of dresses Arwen wears? Anyway Britt and I split up to find the weird Lady in the pajamas when I was really asking for what date it was... And to look for Aragorn, Legolas, etc. I can ask them what happened or if they're not here... where are they?  
  
=======  
  
**Ruby's POV**  
  
We got away till be bumped into Frodo and another girl who looked strangely familiar... Anyway we decided to go to the Green Dragon when we got away from the dogs and we brought up the topic of '_cheese_' and I described '_Yellow Cheese_' to them and Pip and Merry soon got hungry so we got ale, food and more ale, "So feeling better Sapphire?" Merry asked and Sapphire, the other girl nodded and smiled "So Ruby what about you?" she asked then I think that voice sounded familiar, "Hey does your other name happen to be Anna?" I asked "Yes" she replied then my eyes grew big "Can I talk to you in private?" I asked "Sure" she said and the guys agreed I brought Anna to the room Frodo rented and locked the door "What happened? Did the White Lady in pajamas really make us cool or we're just freaks?" I asked "Well the White Lady in pajamas did this so... We're in a body of two hobbit lasses who are friends with Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin so we're cool!" she replied "OK so how'd you meet Frodo?" I asked "Typical Mary Sueish state but I am not going to become one because I don't want to become a freaking Mary Sue!" Anna replied "Well judging by the glint in Fro Fro's eyes you might be on the verge in becoming one..." I replied slyly and her eyes grew big, "There was one? Really?" then she slapped herself "Bad thoughts, Mary Sueish state..." she told herself I snickered "Oh! I love snickers!" she said suddenly then I just grinned "Well then we can all now act crazy and drunk happy!" I screamed then there was a knock "Are you girls OK?" Merry's voice asked "We're fine Charlie!" we shouted simontainiously laughing, obviously quoting _Charlie's Angels_ "Who's Charlie?" Merry asked "You'll know soon!" Anna replied  
  
=======  
  
**OK HERE'S THE CHAPTER! THE MOST AWAITED CHAPTER! :) Anyway r/r please! :) CANT WAIT FOR THEM!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own LoTr... How many times do I have to say it?  
**  
_OK I was sooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored so I decided to make this chapter! :) Anyway please tell me if it's becoming Mary Sueish! Oh and more humor later on! :) And everything else cool! OK! ;) OH AND TINA OWES ME A HALF-DEMON WITH HELLBOY HORNS! Not yet but SHE WILL!!!  
_

* * *

**So Far, So Good**  
  
**Chapter 9:** **Singing, Pranks and the Kisses**

* * *

**Tina's POV**  
  
OK we were walking aimlessly around Rivendell and we bumped into not so important people like Elrond, Arwen and Aragorn but we did bump into Elladan and Elrohir and they decided to go about with us and Britt kept on saying that they reminded her of her twin sisters... [Yes Britt I read your bio and I think everyone named Ren is a smart, popular and cool person...] But after a few aimless walks around Rivendell we decided to play a prank on Arwen! We got a sponge and a tub and a blindfold and Aragorn and a bucket and a stick and some aluminum can [where they got them? I don't know...] First Aragorn blindfolded Arwen then they led her to a door where a bucket full of oil was waiting for her with some aluminum cans inside, she comes inside she trips over the oil then she slips out the window on the sponge that resembled Spongebob for some strange reason... Anyway she fell into a river and went down the waterfall and disappeared into the waters below... We went down to check on her but there was just a pair of green and white Sketcher shoes... There was also a note and it said:  
  
_ Whoever wears these shoes shall explode in their tracks_  
  
"OK whats with the Gandy like riddle?" I asked and we all snickered then Britt jumped and screamed "How did Aragorn get here?" she asked "Dunno and don't care..." I said "Hey doesn't ada tell the future?" Elrohir asked and Elladan nodded "He can look into la furtura?" Britt asked and the twins nodded "OMG!" I said then ran up "Where are you going?" Elladan asked "To distract Agent Smith while you hide the evil shoes of doom!" I shouted "MADE IN THE LAND OF A THOUSAND FIRES?" Britt shouted back then I yelled "YES" and made my way inside the halls of Rivendell

* * *

**Anna's POV**  
  
Apparently we all got drunk but for some strange reason I felt perfectly normal till someone told me to sing and I did and I sang one of the songs I made up...  
  
_I can see everyone walking in a single file, They are all talking about something's I don't know, But I just look at them LIKE SAYING GO AHEAD CONTINUE!  
  
Just thinking I'm free at last, No more pressure for two days, I'm going around saying hi to everyone saying that there should be a PARTEY!  
  
It's the first Friday of the school year, The Friday we've all been waiting for, The Friday that I love the most, TGIF, thank God it's Friday!  
  
Walking by myself, I'm alone in the halls, Not wanting to go home, I just want to be alone, But suddenly I see an open room with lots of music, I step inside and my life just changes  
  
It's the first Friday of the school year, The Friday we've all been waiting for, The Friday that I love the most, TGIF, thank God it's Friday!  
  
Parting in the class room, Having fun, Watching everyone dancing with the groove,  
  
Helping others get their punch and waving to the cute guys, Making faces, getting speechless, smiling to everyone I see, Peers and Jocks and Cheerleaders and Geeks and Nerds are here too Even the Goths that don't want to be seen by all of you  
  
All because...  
  
It's the first Friday of the school year, The Friday we've all been waiting for, The Friday that I love the most, TGIF, thank God it's Friday!  
  
It's the first Friday of the school year, The Friday we've all been waiting for, The Friday that I love the most, TGIF, thank God it's Friday!  
_  
I finished and surprisingly everyone was cheering and clapping and whistling, and I smiled and waved and blew kisses "Thank you! Thank you!" I shouted then I sat down then Merry and Pippin started to sing a song and Ruby joined in  
  
_Oh you can sail far and wide but you can't drink the whole town dry! The beer's so brown and you'll never find a beer so brown as the one we drink in our hometown! You can kick your fancy ales! You can drink 'em by the flagon! But the only brew for the brave and true, COMES FROM THE GREEN DRAGON!  
_  
And the whole Inn was roaring with cheers laughter and whistles and something unexpected happened and for some strange reason Pip kissed Ruby smack on the lips!  
  
**[Everyone: o.O][Ruby: YAY!]**  
  
Then everyone gasped and I fainted at the sight of weirdness and randomness... Flying pigs with arrows with heart shaped tips shot arrows at Ruby and Pippin who were kissing passionately on the table...  
  
**[Nienna: I have a sick mind, don't I?][Everyone: (nods except for Ruby who is shaking her head)]**  
  
Then the pigs flew away but not before they shot an arrow at Frodo, good thing they missed me!  
  
I woke up in the room Frodo reserved and I saw Frodo, Ruby, Merry and Pippin sleeping too, in their own beds, I went by Ruby's bed, she wasn't there, it was her pillows, I found her with Pippin hugging, then I went to Merry's bed, he was sucking his thumb, I went to Frodo's bed, he wasn't there so I went down stairs and there was very, very odd music... It was the blues and Frodo was at the bar drinking from a little cup... I sat down beside him, "So what's up?" I asked "Oh sweet nothings..." he replied "Really? You look pretty depressed to me" I told him and he smiled faintly "No there's really nothing..." "But you're doing things a depressed guy would do, late at night, request for the blues and drink from a small cup wine" I told him then he chuckled, I giggled then he looked at me, "How do you make your eyes big and blue?" I ask him sweetly and innocently and he smirks then "Why is the sky blue like your eyes?" I ask and he shrugs "Why do you look like you're drunk and a flying pig with a heart shaped tip for it's arrow who works for Legolas shot you with one of his arrows?" I ask and he kisses me then I pull back then I run into the room screaming and I got Ruby and brought her to the bathroom, "**RUBYINEEDHELPI'MBECOMINGAFREAKINGMARYSUE!**" I told her "What?" she asks sleepily "**RUBY I NEED HELP I'M BECOMING A FREAKING MARY SUE!**" I shouted "How is that possible?" she asked waking up shocked "**FRODO KISSED ME BECAUSE HE WAS DRUNK AND HIT BY A FLYING PIG THAT HAS HEART TIPPED ARROWS THAT WORKS FOR LEGOLAS AND I'M COMPLETELY HAPPY ABOUT IT!!!**" I shout then she said "Go to sleep... that's impossible!" she replied "**NO IT'S NOT LOOK IT'S THERE WRITTEN IN BLACK! UP THERE!**" I say and point up then Ruby gasps "Mary Sue **ALERT**!" she screams then we both shriek waking everyone and I sort of think Rivendell heard it too

* * *

**Tina's POV**  
  
We got the shoes and we thought what we would do with it then we heard a shriek, "WTF?" we all asked

* * *

**OK Good? Bad? Needs work? How do you like the new format? Tell me please! REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**  
  
**Review answers:**  
  
**Mirkou's Heart and Soul:** _Updated and ready to read! Here's your chapter!  
  
_**Southerngirl4615:**_ I was worried that this would become a Mary Sue! NuUuUuU! Anyway Hardir's in the next chappy so be ready! Anyway... READ HAPPY!  
_  
**Persephone's-child:** _OK this was a dedicated chappy for you! Unfortunately I forgot to write it... Sorry... Anyway to all your questions it will be by number, 1) I know you wanted to be a hobbit because I'm psychic and you like Pippin 2) Yes and 3) You live right beside my house! :) YAY! I made you go for Pip! YAY!_ _

* * *

_  
**Anyway everyone won't be updating fast anymore... School's evil and I wish I was out of it... So anyway see you soon! And I have an EMINEM song stuck on my head... **

****

_**These chicks don't even know the name of my band...**_

_**But they're all over me like they wanna hold hands...**_

_**Cuz' once I blow they know that I'll be the man...**_

_**All because I'm the lead singer of my band...**_

_****_

**LET IT ALL GET STUCK IN YOUR HEAD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own LoTr... I want to but I can't dig up Tolkien and grab the deeds from his decaying hand!  
  
Anyway I love your reviews they make me all happy inside when in time of need! And yay! My mum made me use the computer to make a few school profiles! And I'm typing this behind her back! Wait... is that bad? Oh and If you were wondering I wrote the song a in the last chappy because when I wrote it, it was the first Friday of the school year! And I am doing this short chapter before going to sleep though it's all morning to you there... Gosh I'm really twisted where I live... Anyway here's the story! And I forgot... I decided that this story needed a bit of joy, since my classmates now call me Cheesy... Wonder why? THAT'S THECHEESETURKEY'S NAME! OK!  
  
======  
  
So Far, So Good  
  
Chapter 10: Unwilling to change but did  
  
Anna's POV  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" I asked Ruby nervously, she was chaining me to the wall... "Yes it will and if Frodo ever comes I'll knock him down with a shovel" she replied "What about Pip?" I asked "Ohhhhhh... I could become a Mary Sue too...  
  
A few minutes later Ruby was also chained to the wall and Merry and Sam were guarding us, "OK how did you get Merry and Sam to help?" I asked Ruby, "I told them that if they go after us they'll hit them with a shovel and Sam just happened to pass by and I threatened them to help or else I'll hit them with a shovel!" she told me grinning  
  
Me: o.O  
  
Ruby: :D  
  
"Riiiiight..." I said then the two hobbits came into the room then ran to us then Merry and Sam hit them with their shovels and Pippin and Frodo hit them with chairs then they had a shovel and chair fight  
  
======  
  
Britt's POV  
  
We spent the next few hours trying to figure out how to destroy it, "Maybe we have to throw it in Mount Doom..." I suggested "But how will we get there?" Tina asked then I went back into thinking "Maybe we can put them on then take it off then throw it before it blows up" Elladan suggested "OK!" we all agreed then put I put them on took them off and threw them out the window and away it goes...  
  
"Hey... What do we do now?" I asked "Look for random pigs?" Elrohir asked "OK" I replied then we started looking but Tina was left behind, she wanted to steal Agent Smith's ring Vilya  
  
We found the pigs in a bedroom that mysteriously had pig wallpaper, pig bags, pig sheets and pig clothes! Then Legolas came out of the shower... "Hello!" he said and he was wearing a pig towel then I looked at my feet, a pig carpet...  
  
======  
  
Tina's POV  
  
I was walking looking for Agent Smith so I can steal his ring because it looks weird and trade it with Galadriel to get the pretty one and see Haldir! Then I felt a tap on my back, "Excuse me I seem to have gotten lost milady, it has been a very long time since I last came so could you please direct me to the library?" a familiar voice said then I turned around and came face to face with...  
  
======  
  
Ruby's POV  
  
"Are they out cold?" I ask Sam and Merry, "Yuppers!" they reply then I unlock my chains then Anna's chains then "What do we do now?" Anna asks me "We can run to Rivendell and leave Frodo and Pippin clueless" I suggested "OK!" they all replied then we whistled for the run forever shoes and ran all the way to Rivendell  
  
We got there to see Britt and Elladan and Elrohir trying to pour water on the sleeping Aragorn... "Hey Britt!" I shouted then she jumped then it hit Aragorn but miraculously he didn't wake up...  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
TBC  
  
======  
  
Ok I'm freaked out at the moment so that is why this is short... I need a break because my teachers are cramming me with homework... Anyway a new chapter will be up on a Friday or Saturday or Sunday! So I hope to write again and not see another damn profile to be made! :)  
  
Review Answers:  
  
Persephone's-child: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GET TO MAKE MERRY HIT PIP WITH A SHOVEL! I'm so very evil and annoying... [devil horns grow out or her head then disappears and her ears become pointy and her feet get bigger and hairy and she becomes shorter] But I still have the humble hobbit in me [becomes an elf] the elegant elf and [becomes a woman] and the wonderful woman in me!  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
OK, OK I over reacted... Well gad you liked that chapter! Sorry I hit Pip with a shovel 2 minutes ago too...  
  
Southerngirl4615: [gets the demon out of the fax machine] OK Haldir wasn't exactly here but you know who you met don't you? :)  
  
Mirkou's Heart and Soul: Well here's your next chapter! Anyway what do you get when you meet Glorifondiel in the next chapter? PURE INSANITY HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Hanna M.: WOW! You are actually reading my story! :) Well I've noticed that all the stories I've read you've read... Anyway hope you like the next insane chapters! 


End file.
